conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Nolikan/Dictionary
Regular derivations and function words presented in the grammar are not included. Words in brackets are irregular plural forms in case of nouns and irregular 1st person singular aorist in case of verbs. Citation form of verbs is 3rd person singular, present tense Everyday life :age - to can :ahme - friend :apo - to carry :axcin - boy :axmu - a rough young man :binat - girl :bokra - goal :cara - speak :carag - language :cola - to run :cuļir - art, craft :daxco - to be ashamed :deco - to find :dexaco - to seek, search :dide - to be born :dode - road, way :duro - to fear :eja - to become :elha - to learn :elham - teacher :elhad - pupil, student :enxa - to wrap :gemut - money :gindu - more :ginļe - to wish :ģende - to fall :haja - to think :heze - to hide :horļir - nightmare :hud - all :huļpa - to know :iboka - to fantasize, think (something) up :ibokaļo - story, tale :iparhad - coat :korja - to want :jaspa - to understand :jego - to hurt :jilja - to shudder :jolo - to live :jonilo - to die (of natural causes) :jotulo - to beget, conceive :juke - to hunt :jun (jonak) - woman :karazo - to kiss :keb - sick, ill :kene - to give :koman - feast :kud - stick :kumre - to listen :la(ka)dwajim - best friend Short form was used especially by girls, while the long had a more dignified meaning: Ankawidaniš lakadwajim 'a best friend of Ankawidan', was a honorific for particularly loyal soldiers :line - to see :lodo - to must, have to :luz - beginning :ļir - dream :ļoka - to close :ļuke - to show :mama - baby :mij (mek) - man, person :moke - to open :mulo - to work :muxcob - secret :muyga - to mumble :naraj (narjak) - boat :nawa - trap :ned - child :nerje - to smell :nuda - to wash :ohro - to pull :ohruhob - wagon :ošto - many :oštotan - number :oxpa - to meet :pahri - different :pela - to hold :pexala - to desire :pilģa - to dance :pirna - to have right, to be allowed (to do something) :rida - to rejoice :roga - to die (of violent causes) :saģne - to feel :sarmo - to push :surwa - to wait; to read :šarbe - to love :šilhob - ornament :tiba - to lead :tibšo - to need :uxo - to cover :xirpe - to sleep :xiwab - paddle :waje - to forsake :wardan - kind, type :wokob - word :yag - knife :yoca - to call :yoštan - name :zahla (zahalda) - to answer :zala - to sing :zaxtuca - to build :zela - to go :ziwale - to play :ziwalhob - toy :zolika - to plough The human body :korta - head :jiljaļo - brain :šal - hair :hadan - face :xor - eye :elxa, elcin - brow :oxkin - ear :nox - nose :cusut - mouth :gi (giwak) - tooth :pilackar - chest :pilac - heart :raģma - breast :hus - the upper limb as a whole :lati (latiģak) - arm :latikorta - elbow :huspada - forearm :janad - hand :janaxkud - finger :janadnan - thumb :biška - belly :homak (plural only) - back :ģamaģ - navel (colloquially also: idiot) :eļga - rib :eļgaše - liver :ingaš - stomach :omuz - kidney :biškayak (plural only) - intestines :biškawada - crotch :šaxko - posterior :mijhob - penis :junhob - vagina :me (mewak) - leg :goboļo - thigh :mekorta - knee :kašne - calf :suri - foot :surikud - toe :zuģ - bone :raxta - muscle :wimajak - male pectoral muscles (lit. strong ones) :axkab - skin :arģa - to sit :karše - to lie :zaxca - to stand :likša - to cry :likšaļo - tear :zoka - to scratch Colors :ari - white :cohun - yellow :hor - black :kelza - blue :mahnod - brown :miyan - dark :oxolza - green :yaraj - red Qualities :aļag - wet :anka - pure :apad - crooked :bar - worthy :behar - dead :bot - old :cetik - free :core - nice, sweet :datri - noble :dikšini - frivolous, hedonistic :din - wide :dohu - slow :durod - cowardly :durum - fearsome :ec - high, tall :gobod - fat :ģašpi - hardy, resistant :imraš - hard :ipar - cold :jegwaš - cruel :karu - rich :kiša - fresh :kušub - insane :lemya - happy :mahiwaš - drunkard :mal - pleasant (in a sensual way) :malwaš - fun-loving :mandiwaš - glutton :milji - poor :mitwa - similar :mubin - obvious, easy to understand :mux - dirty :naha - thin, narrow :nista - cold :nowiz - hungry :oļam - holy, sacred :otug - stupid :perdu - ugly :pod - big, great :pirļewaš - heroic :pitwa - eternal :ridawaš - joyous :ruz - evil :salo - naked :samat - lonely :seģe - small :sul - sad :šil - beautiful :šub - fast :šuhad - heavy :tarik - good :toš - equal :urbi - famous :wareh - moral, orderly :wimaj - strong :wokobanka - honest, sincere :xacer - straight :xanek - short :yas - young, new :yatwe (yatweģak) - wise, intelligent :yutxa - far Places :belan - north :oršib - east :ortah - west :ģala - south :acwir - city [Yoketian acweyer 'city-state'] :ajat - land, region :aļakar - swamp :bormu - town :bur - settlement, village :dušti - hole :ecan - hill :elhakar - school :hanwekar - garden :hudar - world (sc. the fourth planet of the 61 Virginis system) :kaspi - bed :mendu - house :nadwi - river :nirhob - roof :nudakar - bathroom :oxolkar - pasture :pad - sea, ocean [Yoketian pal] :sangehob - chimney :sered (serdak) - door :šolum (šolmak) - plane, plain :wadakar - basement :zolikar - field Political and military terms :atilbam - ruler, king :bizide - to fight :bizidan - war :bizidhob - weapon :certar - shield :cinge - to threaten :cuma - horde :cumani - barbarian, vandal :girbad - chieftain :ģita - arrow :hadi - enemy :Matwal - a barbarian from the Southern Wilderness :mizwar - nation :mospa - to win :mospaļo - spoils of war :nuxtalmek (plural only) - administration, the bureaucratic class :oteb - tyrant [Yoketian ōthep 'king'] :pirļe - heroic deed :pirnadan - right (to something) :podwid - lord :rahib - sword :tiliba - to rule :ulixo - to defend :ulinixo - to surrender :ulinxum - defeatist :widan - country :wirac - massacre [Yoketian wirawca 'human sacrifice'] :xasib - peace Religious and ethical terms :Esax - God :acobim - prophet :alajat - paradise :aribiļ - good spirit :das - mind :dikšimek - pagans (lit. people of frivolity) :horbiļ - demon :jimra - to worship :jimrakar - a place of worship in the Nurkhasibite religion :Kutas - Satan often called horbiļne atilbam - the King of Demons - to avoid summoning him :nur - virtue :soruj - sin :šoce - to bless :upaļo - soul :wahawitra - altar :waho - pagan deity :wahomen - pagan temple :warestan - order Used as an everyday word, but also as the divine order of the Universe- also called Hejamwarestan, the Golden Order :ziba - to believe :zibar - truth Family :anwis - younger brother/sister :inam - daughter :karbu - older brother/sister :ļakned - singleton :mabu - grandmother :menor - father :nan (nanok) - mother :taxwin - cousin :uled - son :yazar - grandfather :zaxo - to marry :zaxod - wife :zaxum - husband Animals and plants :uškam - animal :alģiš - wolf :arzu - eagle :bono - monkey the Southern Wilderness :cab - fish :cabnar - shoal :durhob - beast, monster :ģar - mouse :hagala - cow :hanwe - flower :hoz - mare :išnan - oak :jiya - sheep :juked - game animal :kawax - boar :kim - ram :kimnar - flock :kojun - pig :laced - chicken :mesgit - bat :munda - bull :muryo - cat :mutat - butterfly :naguš - rat :nokri - hawk :oxol - grass :pipim - puppy :sabax - dog :sabjun - bitch :siģa - donkey :šarnax - sharnakh (a race of mutants, looking like a cross between orcs and felines) :tehen - tiger [cf. taiseŋ in Matebbo, a Southern Wilderness language] :tolgo - tree :ubad - horse :weysi - sugar cane [Yoketian wēsi] :zeda - worm Substances :ernu - soil :hejam - gold :itra - stone :kel - water :kumaļo - wool :sange - smoke :šebet - air :tolgawade - wood :urib - iron :uruš - fire Food :mahe - to drink :mande - to eat :amuluc - sauce [Yoketian amu' luc 'thick juice'] :haglode - beef :kawade - pork :lacedade - chicken meat :mašku - milk :nepuļ - honey :nik - cheese :solha - a kind of fruit One created by bio-engineers during the Commonwealth of Mankind period. Its juice is very good for producing yellowish, sweet wine. :solkel - wine :uruškel - distilled alcohol :wed - bread :weysina - sugar [Yoketian wēsina] :yumam - corn, maize :zaštu - salt Clothes :enxaļo - dress :mewihob - trousers :nuxtal - distinctive headgear of Ankawidanian officials [Yoketian nuktał] :pulhi (pulhiģak) - belt :uxšal - headscarf (worn by married Nolikan women) Sky and weather :kiba - to rain :kibaļo - rain :kukel - flood :lonig - snow, ice :minu - star :muyal - cloud :nehad - sky :nilzo - hail :Paji - Big Moon :pire - to shine :pirdan - light :podšib - heat :Šib - sun the Sun of the Nolikans is the star known to ancient Terrans as 61 Virginis :Xiloļ - Small Moon :weš - shadow Time :xaza - time :cida - day :jerga - twilight :kol - morning :koljerga - dawn :tah - evening :tahjerga - dusk :geļ - night :cerna - 9-day week (based on the phases of the Small Moon) Yoketian :dezam - sowing time :emadu - harvest time :kibxaza - monsoon period Relational nouns :nir - up :wada - down :pan - beyond :go - out :še - into, inside :kib - front :hum (homak) - back :ļub - without :tar - with :ša - using Interjections :iwé - to express awe or fear :ya - to focus attention or form vocatives Typical expressions Greetings :Tarikanam joluš adu 'May you live in good' :Esaxil šociš adu 'God bless you' Category:Dictionary